The Truth Within
by theanimelover701
Summary: All Nathalia and Arystillia wanted was to have a good life in highschool but they are faced with challenges that they have never faced such as falling in love with someone that they never expected to fall for. Will their choices end up hurting their friends? CaiusxOC, HopexOC, NoelxSerah, One sided SnowxSerah. Rated T for language and slight violence. -ON HIATUS-


It was an average rainy day at Academia High. On rainy days, everything at the school became gloomy and quiet, no drama, no fights, none of that. Nathalia was sitting in class, doing her work while running her fingers through her tangled blue hair, trying to untangle the knots. _Why must it rain today? _Nathalia thought. The blue haired girl never liked the rain, it was a depressing weather and it made most of her friends depressed. She looked out the window to see dark gray clouds with thousands of silver crystals falling and forming droplets on the glass.

"Hey, Nathalia. What are you looking at?" Vanille asked. Nathalia looked over at the other girl and shook her head.

"Nothing, really. Just kinda spaced out a little." Nathalia said with her chin resting on her hand and her elbow resting on her desk.

"Well, I was wondering if you could possibly help me on question 5? I don't understand it that well." Vanille asked as she turned completely around to face Nathalia.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to number 5 yet. I'm on number 4, hold on." Nathalia picked up her pencil and read through the question before jotting down her answer, "The answer is this." Nathalia pointed to her paper.

"Thank you so much Nathalia." Vanille said as she turned back around in her seat to continue her work. She heard a soft giggle from besides her and she turned over to face Serah.

"You sure get along well with Vanille." Serah said as she did her work.

"Well, she needed my help so I helped her." Nathalia said in almost a whisper. _is it the weather or am I coming down with a cold? _Nathalia thought. She cleared her throat but that didn't help.

"Are you okay?" Serah asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I think I might be losing my voice though. Probably the weather." Nathalia spoke in a quiet voice.

"So you're just like Lightning then." Serah said, before sneezing. Lightning was the only name that everyone knew Serah's sister by. Her real name was Claire Farron but only the teachers and her parents can call her that.

"Looks like everyone's under the weather today." Nathalia spoke, still managing to not raise her voice to above a barely audiable whisper.

"It sure seems so." Serah said as she stretched her arms before continuing her work. The class seemed to drag on or so it seemed since the weather just gave the feeling that time stopped ticking. After what seemed to be forever, the bell rang and everyone left the class. Nathalia turned in her paper and left the classroom to go meet up with Arystillia. Half way down the hall, she was attacked by a crushing hug from her sister.

"A-Ary! You're gonna squeeze the last bit of life out of me." Nathalia stuttered before stumbling, her voice quiet.

"I missed you Nathalia!" Arystillia exclaimed. Nathalia pryed her sister off of her before being dragged by her to the lunchroom.

"Ary! Can you stop dragging me everywhere?" Nathalia said, irritated. They finally made it to the lunch room to see mostly everyone in their group of friends looking more miserable than ever. Fang had her hands over her head and had her face on the table, Lightning tried to prevent getting into conversation, Serah looked misearble from sneezing every other minute.

"Woah, look at you guys. You all look like a hot mess." Arystillia said before sitting down next to Hope.

"At least you don't got a splitting headache and can barely lift your arms up to do anything." Fang grumbled.

"The rain is the cause of all this. It was sunny last Friday and then it's been like this since Saturday morning." Nathalia spoke softly as she took her seat next to Caius, who had been quiet the whole time.

"So, what are you guys going to do after school today?" Arystillia asked the group.

"Sleep." came a blunt,quiet reply from Nathalia.

"You know you aren't going to sleep when you get home." Arystillia retorted. Nathalia rolled her eyes and lazily twirled her hair with her finger.

"I don't really know, its up to Light." Serah said as Noel sat on one side of her and Snow sat on the other.

"I don't have any plans today, and Serah you know that you are free to make plans without me being in it." Lightning said in a quiet, hushed voice.

"Then why don't we hang out after school?" Arystillia asked Serah.

"Sure, but it's raining out. Where would we go?" Serah asked.

"You could come over and I could cook for you." Arystillia began, "that is if allows it." Nathalia shot her a glare and she just smiled.

"Do whatever you want!" she yelled, straining her voice. She sighed and got up from her seat to go somewhere else but a hand prevented her from moving, "Let go!" she yelled before realizing who's hand it was.

"Things aren't going to be pretty." Arystillia whispered to Hope to which he sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize who's hand it was." she said to Caius.

"No, I should have just let you leave." he said as he let go of her wrist, avoiding her gaze. Nathalia looked at Caius and sat back down.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you..." Nathalia apologized again. Caius just remained silent. _Damn, I really shouldn't have yelled. I really shouldn't have! _Nathalia beat herself inside her head. Caius wasn't upset that she yelled at him, he was just shocked since she always spoke in a soft voice around him and that left him not being able to respond to her.

"Just kiss already!" came Snow's voice. Off to the distance, Nathalia saw a blue haired boy standing with a blonde kid and a raven haired girl. She gestered for them to come over

"Shut up, Snow." Nathalia said in a monotone voice and rolled her eyes.

"I'm betting everyone 25 gil that they'll get together by the end of this month." Snow said, "If they do, you all pay me each 25 gil and if they don't then ill pay all of you each 25 gil."

"Sounds like a deal!" Yuj exclaimed as he walked over and high fived Snow.

"Count me out, I'm not paying anyone 25 gil for a stupid bet." Lightning deadpanned.

"Oh come on! Stop being such a party pooper!" Snow whined.

"10 gil." Lightning replied.

"15 gil." Snow retorted.

"5 gil." Lightning mumbled.

"FIne, 10 gil for you only." Snow said as he hunched over on the table.

"Wait! I never said you could bet on anything!" Nathalia snapped at the blonde.

"It'll be fun!" Snow exclaimed.

"You always say that..." Arystillia butted in. Nathalia sighed and sat back down in her seat.

"You're going to pay for making me strain my voice, Snow." Nathalia said in a cool matter. Snow didn't bother to pay attention to what she said as he was too caught up with creating a plan of some sort. _Oh no, what are they thinking? _Nathalia mentally facepalmed.

"What?!" Maqui's voice broke Nathalia out of her thought. She quickly turned her head in the direction of the outburst and so did Caius.

"There's going to be a festival coming up, we're gonna set them up." Snow whsipered.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan!" Yuj exclaimed. The rest of the lunch break was filled with Snow coming with a mischieveous plan on how to set up Nathalia and Caius up. Finally, the bell rang for lunch to end and the students to go to their lockers.

"See you later, Hope." Arystillia said, smiling. Hope nodded curtly and turned to walk to class.

"Bye, Noel!" Serah chirped although she was feeling miserable. He smiled and hugged her before turning to go walk with Hope. Snow shot Noel a glare before hugging Serah goodbye. Lightning nodded at her sister and went to go join Arystillia on their way to class, along with Fang and Lebreau.

"I'll see you later, I guess..." Nathalia said, not looking at Caius. Caius slightly nodded before quickly turning away and walked to class.

"Care to fill me in?" Yuj asked.

"None of your buisness." the blue haired girl stated. Yuj just scoffed and headed to class. Maqui followed him which left Serah, Vanille and Nathalia.

"Well, what's the point in standing around? Let's head to class before we're all late." Nathalia said as she slowly began to leave the lunchroom, looking out at the direction where Caius had left. _You won't hear me when I say this but you are the one person that is very dear to me and I hope that one day you will truly understand how I feel towards you. _Nathalia smiled faintly before continuing out the the door and up the stairs.


End file.
